<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weiss gets hurt by Monolith_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446383">Weiss gets hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monolith_rose/pseuds/Monolith_rose'>Monolith_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, F/F, Gore, Swearing, Weiss doesn't die I promise, i need to come up with better titles, ruby gets mad, short and angsty, this was written before ep 13 so we're pretending the whale Grimm doesn't exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monolith_rose/pseuds/Monolith_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Ruby go against cinder, but things don't go as planned...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weiss gets hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ruby says a no no word.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stay away from her” Ruby hissed, more venom in her voice than in a death stalkers tail</p>
<p>“Oh, the rose has thorns” Cinder laughed</p>
<p>Ruby stayed quiet, glaring and tightening the grip on her scythe. Cinder was only trying to piss her off even more, and she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of succeeding. Weiss hid behind Ruby, as much as she wanted to help her partner she was wounded and low on aura, continuing to fight would be a death wish. Cinder and Ruby stood there, silently challenging the other to make a move. Ruby didn’t want to leave Weiss unguarded, and Cinder knew that. But Cinder didn’t want to leave her current position, if she did there was a high chance she’d get blasted by a beam of silver again. </p>
<p>Weiss coughed and put a hand to her mouth, but when she looked at her palm her glove was stained in blood “Ruby...” She rasped</p>
<p>“I know” Ruby replied, she lowered her voice significantly “Grab my scroll out of my pocket and call for reinforcements” She whispered, moving the scythe so it hid Weiss’ hand grabbing her scroll</p>
<p>Weiss did as she was told and opened the teams group chat, typing the words ‘send help. sharing coordinates now’ she couldn’t call the two, if she did Yang would probably accidentally blow her cover and she wanted to be as quiet as possible. Weiss was sitting behind Ruby, leaning up against her leg in a position so she was mostly hidden by her cape and Cinder couldn’t see her.</p>
<p>Now all they could do was sit and wait, hoping Yang and Blake would get to them before Cinder made a move. Cinder hid behind a mostly clear glass shield she had built with dust and her semblance that the silver eyes couldn’t break through, if Ruby hit it hard enough it would break, but using such power takes a toll on her, it would leave her and Weiss vulnerable.</p>
<p>Weiss began coughing up more blood and felt like she was about to pass out, she put a hand over the gash in her side and desperately tried to stop the blood that had started gushing from the wound. Things began to get blurry and she could feel blood beginning to dribble from her lips. She felt like she was choking and began gasping for air. Ruby screamed her name and Cinder began taunting the silver eyed girl.</p>
<p>“Weiss! No, no, no!” She screamed, turning angrily to Cinder “You bitch!” She screeched at the girl. Ruby had dropped to her knees and was cradling Weiss in her arms, leaving her open for an attack.</p>
<p>Cinder chuckled “I never took you one for using such strong language”</p>
<p>Ruby looked at Weiss, she was choking on her own blood and gasping for breath, then looked back to Cinder “Kill me. Kill me and spare her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but that would be no fun, would it? I want to see you lose whats most precious to you, I want to see you suffer” She growled, the way she talked made it seem like it was a game to her.</p>
<p>Ruby saw red. She removed her cloak and maneuvered it around Weiss to try and stop the bleeding, leaned down to kiss her forehead, and whispered to her partner “I’m sorry Weiss, I'm sorry I couldn’t protect you” She leaned in close “Blake and Yang will be here soon, I’ll take care of Cinder, wait for them if I...” She looked away to the ground sadly “I don’t make it”</p>
<p>Weiss desperately began trying to speak, begging Ruby to not do what she thought she was gonna do, but all that came out was more gasps and choked whimpers. All Ruby did was smile softly at her, then stand up and grab crescent rose from the ground. She had a death glare on her face, one that meant she was pissed.<br/>Cinder eyed her, skeptically. A silver mist began bleeding off of Ruby’s eyes as she walked towards Cinder, scaring the maiden. She knew what those eyes were capable of. Ruby let out a yell of anger, ran forward, and began slashing at the shield with her scythe. Cinder panicked and ran out from the safety of her shield, avoiding every one of Ruby’s rage filled attacks. When Cinder was out in the open, Ruby activated her silver eyes.</p>
<p>A bright silver light filled the area and Cinder screamed in pain, but just as she was recovering Ruby smacked her across the face with the sniper form of her scythe. Cinder whipped her head towards the girl, fire bleeding out from the corner of her eyes. Ruby pressed the barrel of the gun directly onto her forehead</p>
<p>“If you even dare to move, I will pull the trigger” She warned</p>
<p>“Then you won’t be any better than me” Cinder laughed</p>
<p>“I can live with that”</p>
<p>Cinder looked shocked and angry, but Ruby’s icy glare and the way she held her sniper made her realize the leader wasn’t kidding. Cinder had hurt her partner, the person who meant the most to her, and thats what turned, sweet, lovable Ruby into a cold hearted killer who wasn’t scared to paint the ground with her brains. Less than a second later Blake and Yang came rushing in, looked at Ruby, then at Weiss, and both of them got an angry look on their faces.</p>
<p>“Rubes, lower the gun, we’ve got it from here” Yang said, approaching her sister. Ruby did as she was told and the blonde took her place, aiming the gun on her robotic arm at Cinder.</p>
<p>The first thing Ruby did was run to Weiss, who was being helped by Blake. Luckily, Weiss was breathing, but had passed out from the amount of blood she had lost. Blake was trying to stop the bleeding, but Ruby’s cloak had fortunately stopped a lot of the blood.</p>
<p>Ruby took her partner into her arms, brushing her blood-stained hair out of her face. She hoisted Weiss up into her arms and looked back to Yang, who still had her gun trained on Cinders forehead. With a simple nod of her head, Ruby signaled Blake to help the blonde.</p>
<p>“Should we leave her here or...?” Yang asked as Blake used her ribbon to tie her  hands behind her back</p>
<p>“Of course not, but right now Weiss is the main priority” Ruby looked at her partner “We have to get her to the hospital. now”</p>
<p>“Got it, we’ll take care of Cinder, you take care of Weiss” Blake said</p>
<p>“are you sure?”  “Positive”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded in thanks and took off down the hall, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was scared, of course she was. Weiss, her best friend and partner, could die. She had failed to protect her, she had gotten hurt because of her foolishness. Ruby choked back her tears and began thinking positive like she always did in these situations. No. Weiss wouldn’t die, she’s Weiss Schnee for crying out loud! She’s the strongest, prettiest, and most stubborn human alive. She would fight death with every ounce of strength she had. She’d tell the Grimm reaper to speak to her lawyer if he came to take her.</p>
<p>Ruby smiled at the thought of Weiss telling a skeleton in a dark hood and carrying a scythe to speak to her lawyer, it was definitely something she’d do. Yeah, Weiss would be okay. Of course she would. Ruby burst through the door of the nearest hospital that was luckily still open despite all the chaos Salem had caused. There were lots of people there, but none of them had wounds near as bad as Weiss’. Ruby had some cuts and burns, but it was something you could patch up with a first aid kit.</p>
<p>The nurse at the desks eyes went wide and she ran into the back, yelling for the doctor. Ruby held Weiss close, she had made it and her partner would be okay...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't worry, part 2 coming soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>